


Unrushed

by sign_of_rache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Profound Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sign_of_rache/pseuds/sign_of_rache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel *finally* get some quality alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrushed

It was a dark and stormy night. Which meant Sam was stranded the next town over due to a tornado watch. Thank God (wherever He was) for small miracles. Now Dean had some precious alone time with Cas. Unrushed time more importantly. Usually Cas had to mojo them to an empty room at the motel they were staying at, or find one in the next town over, just to be alone together. Clothes had to be hastily removed or only partially. And there was never time for Dean to just sprawl in the sheets with his Angel in a blissful post-orgasmic haze. As Dean gently glided the trench coat off of Cas’s shoulders, he began pressing soft kisses to the underside of Cas’s jaw. Cas responded by moaning “Deeeaah” with a sharp intake of breath. He returned the favor while taking the well-worn leather jacket off of Dean. Cas loved the sensation of Dean’s stubble on his tongue. Rough, just like his Hunter. Slowly they removed their clothing, mirroring each other’s movements. Finally, they stood in only their boxers caressing each other, kissing gently. “Should we move to our bed now?” Cas requested. Just before Dean could respond, the room door opened with a bang as a very wet Sam came bursting in. “I figured it was only a tornado watch so I chanced it. I got us food too, and pie so don’t wor-” Sam paused, water dripping out of his long hair. He stared at the sight before him: his brother and their angel, clad only in their boxers, embracing each other. No one spoke. Finally the silence was broken by Dean: "Damn it, Sammy!”


End file.
